The Secret Side chapter two
by runningluver4ever
Summary: The Secret Side chapter two
1. Chapter 1

THE SECRET SIDE

I walk in the snow in the woods. Here in district two it snows alot. I get my bow and arrow and knife and go into the deep woods.  
My name is Aspen Waters. I was born in district four but my mom decided to move to district two.I'm fourteen years old. I'm not stuck up like alot of people in this district I ever get picked in the hunger games I will never ever be a carear.I have a ten year old sister,a mom,cousin,and aunt.I have cirly dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.  
My dad and uncle died because they both got hit by a car. A capitol car.

"Finally a sqirrel",I said.  
I grab my bow and arrow and shoot at a squirrel. "Darn I missed",I said. "Better luck next time",Daniel said.  
Daniel is my cousin. He's 16, he has tan skin (unlike me), and he has dark brown hair.  
"What are you doing here?",I asked.  
"Just trying to hunt some know 'cause we live in the poor side of district two",He said.  
"Yes I know. I've lived here for four years",I said.  
District two is very fortunate,but the north part of it isn't. We live in the north part.  
"Sqirrel!",Daniel shouted.  
I got my bow and shot at it. I watched the arrow go straight through the sqirrel's heart. And the sqirrel dropped to the ground.  
"Finally I caught one",I said.  
We skinned the sqirrel and cooked it.  
"Here you take this half and i'll have this half",Daniel said.  
"This will feed Lilly and my mom",I said and I went home.

"Hi Aspen",Lilly said.  
Lilly is my ten year old sister. She's but not too pale (like me), she has long light brown hair,and she has hazel eyes.  
Lilly looks like our mom and I look like our dad. I just wish our dad was alive.  
"Hi Lilly",I said.  
"Guess what",she said in a sad voice.  
"What?",I said.  
"The reaping's gonna be in three days",She said.  
"Oh",I said.  
"You know what else",she said.  
"What?",I asked.  
"This year i'm gonna be in the reaping",she said "WHAT!",I screamed.  
"But how?"  
"The capitol announced that children that are 10-18 years old are now gonna be in the single year", she said with tears in her eyes.  
Then she started sobbing.  
"Listen to me Lilly. They won't pick you. And besides if they do pick you there's gonna be alot of volenteers",I said.  
"Are you sure"she siad.  
"Positive",I said.  
"I brought home some cooked squirrel for you and mom",I said.  
"What about you?What are you gonna eat?",she asked.  
"I'm not that hungry",I said "Hey Aspen",my mom said.  
"Hi mom",I said.  
"Your aunt and cousin are comming over for dinner. Can you help me set the table?",mom said.  
"Sure",I said.  
"So what did you hunt today?",mom asked.  
"Not that much.I got half of a squirrel and i picked some berries on my way home",I said.  
"Half a sqirrel?"she asked me with a puzzled look on her face.  
"Daniel got the other half",I said. After we set the table i cut the sqirrel,washed the berries,and got some when I was done I went upstairs to my room.

"Aspen Lilly your aunt and cousin are here",mom said.  
"Lilly wanna race downstairs?",I asked.  
"Your on",Lilly said.  
"Ready set go",I said and we ran downstairs.  
"Ha I won",she said.  
"You win this round, I said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi",Danielle says to my sister and I.

"Hi",I reply.

"Hi",Lilly says.

"Oh Lilly,Aspen I haven't seen you in a long time",our aunt says.

"Hi Aunt M",Lilly says.

Her name is Monica so that's why we call her Aunt M.

"Hi",I say.

"You girls are so beautiful",Aunt M says.

"Thanks",I say

"So what are we having for dinner",Aunt M asks.

"Well we are having half of a squirrel",My mom says.

"Half?",Aunt M says.

"Well Aspen gave the other half to Danielle",My mom says.

"Hey mom can I talk to you",Danielle says.

Then Aunt M and Danielle went into the other room.

Something's not right and I need to know what it is.

So I put my ear against the wall and tried to listen to what they were saying but it was hard.

All I could hear was How could you do this, this isn't right,and I'm sorry mom but I got to go.

Then my Aunt came out of the room with tears In her eyes.

"I got to go ill see you guys another day",she said and walked out of our house.

What happend?

I needed to know.

"Hey mom I'm gonna hunt for some more food ok?",I said.

"Ok",my mom said with a worried voice (because of what just happend).

I went outside and followed Danielle.

He was heading for the justice building.

Why though?

I don't know.

I just followed him into the justice building quietly so he wouldn't see me.

"You're late",a girl said.

She had light blonde curly hair, blue eyes, a short pink dress,and really high pink heels.

"I know I know I'm sorry. It's just I had to have dinner with my cousins. Here's your squirrel though",Danielle said.

"Ok. And Yay! Now that you brought me this squirrel my dad will finally say yes",The girl said,

"Yes finally. Claudette I'm so Happy,Danielle said.

Ok so apparently her name is Claudette.

"Here come with me and we'll get you ready to live in the Capitol",Claudette said.

WHAT!

LIVE IN THE CAPITOL!

"Hey you",a peacekeeper said.

Poo!

"Why are you in here",he asked this time his voice was more angrier.

"Ummmmm",I said with a scared voice.

"Get out!",He said.

So I ran out as fast as I could and didnt stop until I reached home.

That was scary.

Well Atleast I'm home now.

I still have to hunt because I told my mom I was going outside to go hunting.

I took my bow and shot a squirrel.

"Hey I'm back from hunting",I said while walking inside.

"What did you get",my mom said.

"just another squirrel",I said.

"Ok",she said.

2 Days later.

"ASPEN",I heard my sister yell.

"WHAT",I said with a worried voice.

"I just had a bad dream. You were called for The Hunger Games",she said with tears in her eyes.

"Lilly. It's fine it's just a to help me make breakfast",I said.

Lilly loves cooking so I knew this would help her feel better.

She nodded her head and we went downstairs.

2 hours later

I went upstairs and found a black and white dress.

It was for me.

"Aspen this is what you are gonna wear to the reaping",my mom said.

I put it on and went downstairs.

My mom,sister,and I walked to the reaping place.

I went in the fourteen year old girls section.

I saw my sister.

She looked worried,sad,and scared.

I didn't like seeing her like this.

"Isn't it a lovely day",the reaper said.

Nobody ever learned her name.

Strange isn't it.

"First lets pick the boys",she said.

In district two the boys are always picked first.

It's weird.

She unwrapped the peice of paper and said "Talon Leif!"

A boy about my age walked up on the stage.

He had brownish blondish hair,he had brown eyes, and tanish skin.

"Now time for the girls!",she said.

In my mind I thought

PLEASE DON'T BE LILLY

And it wasn't Lilly

it was Aspen Waters... 


End file.
